Radio-controlled (RC) model vehicles (e.g., automobiles, airplanes, boats and helicopters) and like-kind devices are available in a wide variety of forms, and at a wide variety of price points. While the vast majority of model vehicles are used purely for enjoyment by hobbyists, model vehicles are frequently used in a number of commercial endeavors as well, such as photography and filming, weather metering, and other experimental uses. Radio-controlled model vehicles use a common set of components for their control and operation. Typically, an operator utilizes a controller that is outfitted with a radio transmitter module to send a radio signal to a receiver that is built into the model vehicle. The receiver receives the radio signal broadcast and changes the radio signal into suitable electrical control signals for the other components of the control system, such as electronic speed controllers, servomechanisms (commonly shortened to, “servos”), or other control devices. Many controllers utilize radio systems that implement amplitude modulation (AM) for the radio signal and encode the control positions (e.g., for the servos or the electronic speed controllers) with pulse width modulation (PWM). However, more advanced radio systems are available that use the more robust frequency modulation (FM) and pulse code modulation (PCM). More recently, several digital radio frequency transmission schemes have been used with RC model vehicles. In particular, some systems have utilized spread spectrum frequency hopping technologies in the 2.4 GHz band. Of course, other encoding schemes might be used as well.
A conventional controller for operating a radio-controlled model vehicle has a number of user controls, such as joysticks, steering wheels, triggers, buttons, switches, and so forth, which enable the operator to steer and control the speed of a model vehicle, and in some instances, operate other mechanisms (e.g., landing gear, brakes, etc.) that are part of the model vehicle. As an operator manipulates the user controls, electronic circuitry senses the position of the user controls and generates appropriate electrical signals that are encoded for transmission with a radio signal by the radio transmitter device to the receiver built into the model vehicle. The receiver, in turn, receives the radio signal and generates the appropriate electrical signals for the various servos, and in some instances an electronic speed controller, which operate the steering and speed controls of the model vehicle. The type and complexity of the model vehicle dictates the number of user-controllable steering mechanisms (e.g., ailerons, rudder and elevator for an airplane) and other control mechanisms, and therefore the number of independent channels or signals that need to be encoded and transmitted with the radio signal.
More advanced controllers may include one or more processors or microcontrollers and a persistent, non-volatile storage device for storing software applications and/or configuration settings that enable an operator to configure his controller for use with any one of several different model vehicles, or for any one of several different operation modes for a single model vehicle. In addition, more advanced controllers may include a built-in display for displaying various items of information, including configuration settings for the controller and/or a selected model vehicle. For instance, an operator may utilize a single controller with several different model vehicles. Accordingly, the display may enable a menu system that enables the operator to select a particular configuration setting stored in memory and associated with a particular controller configuration for use with a particular model vehicle. By selecting a particular configuration setting, the controller can be customized for use with a particular model vehicle. For instance, the user controls may be configured to generate the appropriate electrical signals for controlling different control mechanisms (e.g., ailerons, rudder and elevator) on the selected model vehicle. In addition, the configuration settings may customize the controller to operate in a particular operating mode for the same model vehicle. For example, an operator may have separate configuration settings for certain operation modes for a model airplane, including separate configuration setting for take-offs, flying at altitude, and landings.
Although a single conventional controller may be utilized to operate multiple model vehicles, typically, the nature of the user controls for different types of model vehicles requires that different controllers be used for different types of model vehicles. For example, a controller for use in operating a model car may have a user control in the shape or form of a small steering wheel, allowing the operator to manipulate the steering of the model car by simply turning the steering wheel. However, a controller for use in operating an airplane or helicopter may have user controls in the form of joysticks. Consequently, an RC model enthusiast is likely to purchase multiple controllers, which generally adds to the overall cost associated with the enjoyment of owning and operating RC model vehicles. Additionally, due to the higher relative costs of controllers with more advanced features that are facilitated with processors, microcontrollers, memory and touch-screen displays, many RC model enthusiasts may opt for less expensive controllers that do not include many of the advanced features that are enabled with the more costly hardware components.